Un gaulois de Caerdid
by Luthien Psycho
Summary: Lors d'une réunion à la Table Ronde, un nouveau chevalier fait parler de lui. Mais qui est Provencal le Gaulois?


**Cet os est pour l'anniversaire de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis. Je sais aussi que ton anniversaire était hier mais j'ai pas pu publié avant. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

**Joyeux anniversaire ( en retard) et Bonne lecture**

**OooO**

Arthur était en proie d'un profond désespoir. Il cherchait sans doute de l'aide après de Lancelot mais il était aussi abasourdi. Provencal le gaulois, chevalier preux qui faisait tant parler de lui et de ses actes de bravoure en sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin, n'était qu'autre que Perceval. Ce chevalier qui passait plus de temps à la taverne plutôt qu'a sauver des veuves et orphelins. Arthur désespéré, demanda gentiment à Perceval :

"Mon cher Perceval, pouvez-vous maintenant nous raconter vos… exploits ? »

-Sire… vous savez, commença l'intéressé.

-Oui, bon Perceval, dépêchez vous, nous n'avons pas 10 ans non plus, coupa Léodagan avec impatience.

-Ca suffit beau-père, laissez-le parler, s'exclama le seigneur de cette table. Continuez Perceval !

-… Sire, vous savez que je suis désolé de mettre tromper de prénom…

Perceval, bon sang, grouillez vous ! gronda le roi de Calédonie.

-Si vous commenciez par arrêter de le couper, il irez plus vite, coupa Arthur.

-Bon, sourit Léodagan, on passe tout de suite à l'ordre du jour, ou un jour peut-être vous répondrez à la question ? Quels sont vos fameuses actions qui vous rendent si célèbres auprès des bouseux de ce pays ? Et dépêchez-vous ou je vous enferme dans un cachot !

-Ah, non ! Ne commencez pas beau-père ! Déjà je suis ici chez moi et vous ne ferez rien en plus, ou je vous jette dehors de cette réunion si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir ! Où en étions-nous déjà Père Blaise ?

-Perceval devait nous raconter ses exploits…

-Perceval ? Des exploits ? Laissez-moi rire, se moqua à son tour Lancelot, enfin remis de ses émotions.

-Vous y mettez pas vous non plus, vous, s'exclama le Roi du royaume de L'ogre.

-C'est vrai que « Perceval » et « exploits, c'est assez antithétique, fit remarquer le Père Blaise. "

Un « c'est pas faux » retentit sonnant le début de la joute verbale.

Nul dans le royaume ne vit une joute si violente, si brutale, si dure, si franche et si vraie. Nul ne fut épargné. Leur amour-propre fut mutilé, découpé en morceau. Mais nul doute que Perceval eu les paroles les plus blessantes seulement les avait-il comprises. Le paysan de Caerdid restait de marbre face à cette pluie d'injure. Arthur l'avait défendu contre tous : les chevaliers ainsi que le Père Blaise. Quand soudain, comme pris d'un éclair de lucidité, Perceval se leva, observa la ce brouhaha de chevaliers, seigneurs et moine. Arthur disputait se chevaliers en protégeant e fameux Gaulois Gallois. Léodagan citait tout les moyens de tortures possibles pour purger les fautes afin de montrer l'exemple à son gendre trop laxiste à son goût. Le reste se lançait leurs griefs pendant que Karadoc sortait et mangeait un saucisson et Yvain et Gauvain jouait a un de leur jeu qu'eux-seuls comprenaient.

Perceval prit une profonde inspiration et choqua tout le monde en seulement quelques mots :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que vous ni aussi courageux mais je suis capable de tout pour notre Roi car ainsi est notre devoir.

-Perceval, vous avez raison… finit par avouer Lancelot honteux au bout quelques minutes de silence et de réflexion intense. Nous sommes unis pour sa Majesté : le roi Arthur.

-Perceval ! Ricana Léodagan Qu'avez-vous fait ? Hein, pour notre roi ?

-Ah ! Maintenant Beau-père vous allez trop loin. Perceval a dit des mots sages et pleins de bons sens, et ça lui arrive déjà pas souvent. Vous devriez prendre exemple.

-Sire, j'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire ! J'ai protégé une vieille de brigands, j'ai donné de l'argent à une veuve et j'ai pris sous mon aile un jeune orphelin.

-Si un jour, on m'avait dit que Perceval serait un noble et preux chevalier, j'aurais ri, se moqua Lancelot.

-Bon, en même temps, je ne vous ferai pas dire qu'après ces exploits. Il n'a pas été foutu de dire son prénom. Reprit Léodagan.

Rares sont ceux qui se gourent sur leur nom et en donne un faux, s'éleva une voix.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, je suis gaulois. Je viens de Caerdid, reprit Perceval

-Ca y est voila qu'il recommence, soupira tristement Bort. Non, messire vous êtes gallois, vous venez du pays de Galles, de plus votre nom est Perceval. Vous êtes Perceval le gallois.

-Ben, c'est que j'ai dit, non ?

-Même pas foutu de connaître son nom, répéta Arthur, Même pas foutu de savoir son nom…

-Perceval vous êtes vraiment un crétin, s'énerva Léodagan, Beau-fils vous feriez mieux de virer des crétins pareils de la Table Ronde.

-Si je virerais des crétins pareils, il ne resterait plus grand monde.

-Bon sang cette mésaventure me rappelle…commença Père Blaise

-Alors ne recommencez pas à étaler vos écrits, le coupa Calogrenan

-Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas la première fois que Perceval fait une bourde pareille. Il a déjà oublié de prendre le Graal, ignora le moine.

-C'est vrai que en terme de fut-fut, votre chevalier gallois est un champion, dit Léodagan

-Mon oncle ! intervenu Gauvain

-Ah ! Mais ca suffit, hurla Arthur à bout de patience, vous commencez à m'énerver. Voila un moment que je vous entends parler. On doit chercher le GRAAL pas faire des commérages de bonne femme. On est des chevaliers, des seigneurs, des rois…

-C'est bien ce que je vous dis, vous êtes laxiste, réagit Léodagan.

-Beau-père, si vous voulez de la force, vous pourriez être jeté en prison pour injure à votre supérieur. De plus vous devriez me soutenir dans mes choix. Donc je vous demande de vous taire

-On passe directement aux poings ou on continue les bavardages, répondit le chef de guerre d'Arthur.

-Attention, je vous ferai comprendre où est votre place même si votre fille est ma femme.

-Eh ! ben j'attends

-Merde, voila, cria Arthur. Père Blaise avons-nous fini ?

-Euh…

-Bon voila que vous ne suivez pas !

-Nous avions donc à voir... Ah, non j'ai les pages collés !

-Enfin ! C'est déjà finit ? demanda Karadoc sortant la tête de son saucisson.

-Oui, Karadoc, si vos n'avez pas la patience mental de suivre la réunion, vous pouvez sortir, soupira Arthur »

Soudain la Dame du Lac apparut, ce qui finit d'achever le pauvre Roi. Il hurla :

-Ah mais vous voila enfin ! Il ne manquait plus que vous pour compléter cette bande de chevaliers sans tête ! Ce n'est pas un homme dont vous avez besoin pour redresser le royaume mais d'un dieu !

-Mais non, sourit gentiment la Dame du Lac.

-Écoutez ! je veux bien être patient mais regarder cette bande guignols. Vous pouvez être fier de vous d'être une troupe de bras cassés."

Il se leva et ouvrir la porte quand tout le monde demanda où il allait. Excédé, il répondit qu'il allait trouver un royaume plus reposant et sortit.

**OooO**

**J'espère que cet os vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
